Wanna workout?
by Myosotis Scorpioides
Summary: Why is there a shitty pick up line on my cup again?


Disclaimer: I own nothing

 _ **One-shot**_

 **Wanna workout?**

 _ **"I'll treat you like my homework. I'll slam you on the table and do you all night long."**_

Levi sat in his office and stared at the cup of coffee in his hand. There was a shitty pick up line scribbled on it in black marker and on the i in his name there was a heart instead of a dot. To say that it was unexpected would be an understatement. He was regular at Titan Cafe and this was the first time that something like this happened. It must've been written by barista who served him, the problem was he didn't remember anything about them except that it wasn't the one that usually worked on Monday mornings, Petra. He wished that he would've noticed it sooner, before he left the cafe as he would've been able to find out what the fuck was the brat's deal.

Levi made a mental note to check his cups for the next few days. And he did, but every time he checked he was greeted with nothing. The man was starting to think that he might have imagined it. After few weeks he stopped paying attention to baristas that handled his drink and after few more weeks he also stopped cheking his cup. It was a month until he noticed another one of the cheesy pick up lines on his cup. To Levi's disappointment he was already in the other side of the town and was about to throw away his cup when that happened. This time it said _**"** **Kiss me if I'm wrong, but dinosaurs still exist, right?"**. _ Levi cursed under his breath. The only thing he remembered about today's barista was that it was a guy who had green eyes.

Next morning Levi wasn't able to make it to Titan Cafe before work because of the important meeting he had to have at 8 a.m., so he decided to go there during his lunch break. The place was practically empty compared to how packed it was in the mornings. Currently there was only one barista behind the counter and he was on his phone, his back facing the shop. It was a tall teenage boy with brown hair. Titan Cafe's uniform, black button up shirt and dress pants of the same color, fit him perfectly. He also had his ears pierced, in his right ear he had three piercings and in left one only one. The piercings he had in his earlobes were jade studs, and the other two helix piercings were simple metal ones. As the brat turned around Levi noticed that his eyes were green. _"So this must be him."_ Levi thought as his steel grey eyes stared into the green ones.

"What could I get you?" Barista asked as Levi had an internal fight with himself. This brat looked no older than 16 so there was no way he could be the one responsible for writing pick up lines on his cups, maybe there was another green-eyed barista working here. _"Well the first one did say something about homework.."_ He thought.

"Iced black tea, take-out." Levi responded. Actually Levi prefered to drink tea over coffee and the only reason he had coffee every morning was because it has already become a habit of his.

The brat flashed him a smile and turned around. It took few minutes before Levi received his drink. The first thing he did after paying for it was check the cup. And there it was again. The i in his name had a heart and there was a shitty pick up line on the other side of the cup **" _Kissing burns 6.4 calories a minute. Wanna workout?"_** _._

"I don't get the big idea shitty brat." He said straight away as he was still standing in front of the barista. The brat managed to get on his phone in those few seconds that Levi inspected the cup and now was lifting up his head to look at him. A smirk played on his lips. The brat had guts, Levi gave him that.

"There's nothing not to get. I mean what's written on the cup. Took you long enough to notice though.. I'm at it for about a year. It was so lonely waiting for you to notice me." He almost whined. "By the way my name is Eren. Nice to meet you, Levi. So will you workout with me?"

"You can stop with your joke now, it's annoying." Levi's scowl deepened while Eren's smile grew bigger.

"But I'm not joking."

"Ha ha very funny, a shitty brat trying to trick an old man. I'm serious stop it." Levi sighed. It was turning out to be more trouble than it was worth.

"Now that's just plain mean." The brat pouted. "I'm not 'a shitty brat', I'm going to be 24 this year... So 'shitty' maybe, but not 'a brat'." He tried to act as if he was sad, but the smile still broke through and Levi he just felt so done with this whole situation so he turned on his heel to go when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"It's been wonderful, _shitty brat_ , but I have to go to work now, you had your fun." Levi said as he shook off Eren's hand.

"Wait! At least give me your phone number!" Eren shouted. Somehow the whole confidence in brat's voice was gone with desperation replacing it.

"Look brat-"

"Pretty please~!"

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"No."

"Yes."

"Hell yeah, I got you!" Eren seemed to be celebrating and Levi just sighed, but took out his phone. He didn't quite know why that time he gave the brat his number. It's not as if he had to give it just because Eren tricked him into saying yes, but he still did. Now he was getting ready for his and Eren's 4 year anniversary and he was happy with the decision he made back then.

* * *

AN: This is my second Ereri fanfic in 2 days. (I admit I have a serious problem) I hope you like it. And sorry for all the typos and if character seem OOC xd

Positive and negative reviews are welcome.


End file.
